Wolfram
|eng voice= |image gallery=yes }} is a villain and the main antagonist for My Hero Academia: Two Heroes. Appearance Wolfram is a tall, bulky man with dark red hair and yellow eyes. Dark patches of skin cover his mouth, nose, and extend across his right eye, and there is also a scar on his left cheek. Wolfram wears a large, white coat with gray cuffs and trimmings. He also sports combat gear that his entire squad wears, including combat boots, dark pants and a combat vest. He covers his hands with brown gloves and sports a metallic mask that covers his scars. Gallery Wolfram the liar.png|Wolfram's mask. Personality Wolfram is an avaricious and manipulative Villain who will crush anything or anyone to get what he desires. He desires money and works as the leader of a troupe of thieves. They even masqueraded themselves as fake villains for hire to earn the trust of David Shield, just so they could steal his invention. Wolfram cares little for anyone other than himself. He tries to kill his employer, Sam, even after the latter kept his end of their agreement. Wolfram looks down on others and enjoys taunting the. With help from All For One, Wolfram believed he could defeat the No.1 Hero All Might. He enjoys tormenting people by mocking their heroic decisions or inflating their villainous ones. Abilities Overall Abilities: Wolframs abilities are largely unknown, however, All For One was willing to entrust him with a muscle enhancing Quirk. This suggests that All For One expected big things from him. Leadership Skill: Wolfram is the leader of a small team of Villains. His subordinates were able to fight on par with the prodigal students of Class 1-A for a short time. Tactical Skill: Wolfram showed strategic intellect by pretending to be a fake a Villain for hire in order to steal the Quirk Amplification Device. Acting Skill: Wolfram was able to pass himself and his subordinates off as a group of fake Villains for hire. Anonymity: David and Sam didn't recognize Wolfram as an actual Villain. This suggests that Wolfram has taken steps to ensure that he has stayed under the radar. After the chaos he caused on I-Island, he has most likely lost this advantage. Quirks : Wolfram's Quirk allows him to freely reshape and manipulate metallic material upon making physical contact with its surface. It can be used for offensive and defensive purposes, such as creating flexible pillars to crush his targets, and create tall, sturdy walls to defend himself and trap his opponents in. : Given to him by All For One, Wolfram's second Quirk allows him to increase his muscle mass, greatly increasing his physical strength. This Quirk is very similar to One For All, but not as powerful. Equipment Handgun: Wolfram carries a loaded handgun with him. Former Equipment Quirk Amplification Device: A headset that drastically increases the strength and range of the wearers Quirk. Wolfram stole it from David and used it to boost his own power. It was destroyed after Wolframs battle against All Might and Izuku Midoriya. Battles and Events Trivia *”Wolfram” is the German name for , which is a reference to his metal-based Quirk. *The nature of Wolfram's Metal Manipulation Quirk bears a striking resemblance to the Polarity Semblance of Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY, as both abilities require some initial physical contact for an object be manipulated. *Wolfram's voice actors, Rikiya Koyama and Keith Silverstein also voiced Deep Sea King from One Punch Man. *Wolfram shares his birthday with Inko Midoriya and Christopher Skyline. Site Navigation pl:Wolfram Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Movie Original Characters Category:Individual Villains Category:Emitters Category:Transformers Category:My Hero Academia The Movie: The 2 Heroes Antagonists